Razer
"If I remember correctly, I made this thing before I thought of the Idea for Artifacts, but then when i DID think of the Idea for Artifacts, I changed this thing from a common weapon to the strongest weapon. So technically it IS the First Artifact, but not the First one I made knowing it'll be an Artifact. Kinda like those swords, but the other way around (they sucked ass)" Razer is the Fire Delta Artifact, and was the first one ever created by The Great Kings. It is currently in the possession of Nobuo G. Warholm. Appearance Pretty frugal design. It's just Compressed Flow Crystal in the shape of a Razer: a one or two-handed, flamethrower with three large prongs that taper to a point at the end of the Artifact. To be honest it looks like that weapon from Kid Icarus Uprising, but with one more prong...even though I haven't touched that game in my life and it's a massive coincidence. Oh yeah it also kinda looks like this thing too. Abilities Raw Fire Magic seriously why do i even bother writing these half the time? The thing shoots fire. If you want a power reference Razer could easily blow up the moon. Or set the entire amazon rainforest (or at least what's left of it) ablaze with one good hit. Razar Beam You know I completely forgot what this move was meant to be copying, but oh well I remember good enough. Let Razer charge for a bit and It'll shoot this kinda small beam of Plasma. But it's so bright and so hot it might as well be throwing a sun at whatever hits it. You have a 90% chance of contracting 'dead' if hit by a Razar Beam. Sorry mate, these are meant to be the stupid-broken-why-is-this-so-strong-why-does-one-man-have-so-much-power weapons. Downsides include putting Razer on cooldown for like five seconds (a lot of time in a fight) and it drains Flow incredibly quickly; you'd be extremely lucky to not die yourself after using this. Allahu Akbar (I'm joking the move's actually called something else) Razer also has a self destruct function. Do the thing and it'll instantly transmute all the Flow in the area into the same type of Fire Magic that Razar Beam uses. This goes without saying, you'd be fucking insane to use this as a regular attack. One, the flames will also burn you. Two, you'd be left in a Flow deprivated area. Three, this always drains however much Flow you have left. It's a self-destruct button. Ways to kill people * Burn them * Burn them again, but quicker * If you were strong enough you could probably smack somebody's head off with this thing. Shit's heavy ** Or at least break a few bones. But why would you be using a hand-held Nuke as a melee weapon? * There really isn't much to be left to the imagination here. It's a flamethrower, just really powerful. That's it. Jeez. Handy/Fun things you could probably do with it * Roast Marshmallows (waste of Flow and you'll probably burn them because Razer doesn't allow for very precise Flame control) * If you aimed at the ground and fired, there's a very high chance you'll be sent flying. If you know how to ride a jetpack, then it's patterned. * Ever vaporised a cloud? Yeah me neither but now you can by using an Artifact that might accidentally kill you if you pick it up the wrong way. Limitations Absolute lack of control. There's no fine aim with this thing. Have fun nearly burning everything around you to the ground just because you lifted this thing off the ground. Seriously though, Razer is like that electric fan I had that only has the settings "Hot" "Hotter" and "Fan Oven". Piss take. Trivia * Razer is the only Artifact that hasn't undergone significant changes since its creation. thats the only thing i can think of